


shinigami eyes

by MagitekUnit05953234



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fate, Free Verse, Gen, I will take a hammer and kill Bahamut, POV Second Person, Poetry, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekUnit05953234/pseuds/MagitekUnit05953234
Summary: ticking ticking ever ticking...





	shinigami eyes

**Author's Note:**

> a prince with the power to see the light of expiring souls

ticking ticking ever ticking

father mother dearest brother

everyone but you it seems

worth far more than any other

 

who shall die for you today?

who shall give their life?

everyone but you it seems

where is your heartstrings’ knife?

 

ticking ticking ever ticking

colors waning flowers greying

everyone but you it seems

obsequiously you’re obeying

 

who shall die for them today?

Star and light and humans blind

why don’t you ask the gods, dear prince?

legend says they’re kind


End file.
